Happy Birthday!
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Cena excluída: depois de saber do aniversário de Todd, Neil prepara uma surpresa de última hora.


Happy Birthday! (PG-13)

Categoria: Missing Scene (cena perdida), Slash M/M, Neil Perry/Todd Anderson Challenge NFF Junho/2010

Advertências:Alguns spoilers do filme e leve menção a temas fortes, no caso, a morte.

Resumo: Cena excluída: depois de saber do aniversário de Todd, Neil prepara uma surpresa de última hora.

Tema(s) utilizado(s): "Você pode desperdiçar sua vida desenhando linhas ou então você pode viver cruzando-as. Mas há algumas que são perigosas demais para serem cruzadas. Se você estiver disposto a jogar a precaução pela janela e se arriscar, a vista do outro lado é espetacular" (Shonda Rhimes); "Esforçamo-nos sempre para alcançar o proibido e desejamos o que nos é negado" (Ovídio); "O problema de resistir a uma tentação é que você pode não ter uma segunda oportunidade" (Laurence Peter).

Itens utilizados: Aniversário; Escrever no diário; Guerra de comida; Sussurros ao pé do ouvido.

**N.a:** Espero que gostem da fic, escrevi em dois dias para dar tempo de participar. Amo esse casal e para os que nunca assistiram Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos, recomendo, com certeza! Ah, e o poema que aparece aqui é de minha autoria e foi só um trecho, feito só para a fic.

Happy Birthday!

Ele parou seu despertador para que não acordasse Neil. Todo dia ele acordava mais cedo para escrever em seu diário, não que fizesse isso muito ou gostasse, era só um hábito que adquirira, por não ser lá muito bom em fazer amigos, preferia escrever o que acontecia consigo.

Tirou o caderno meio velho de debaixo da cama, passando as folhas rápido, vendo as datas se tornando espaçadas lá para o fim, mais precisamente desde que conhecera Neil. Seu melhor e primeiro amigo. Parara alguns dias de escrever, preferindo conversar com o outro, sentindo-se confortável com isso. Ele, alguém tão tímido! E era exatamente por isso que escondia que escrevia no diário, preferindo fazê-lo quando o amigo dormia ou estava fora.

Todd escreveu que era seu aniversário. Não que fosse algo especial, ele nem gostava desse dia, quando havia festas em sua casa, era sempre seu irmão mais velho o centro das atenções e se estava na escola no dia, a única noticia de seus pais era de quando mandavam algum "presente" ou um cartão, quando se lembravam.

Ele suspirou, escondendo o caderno e indo acordar Neil. Parou um pouco, apreciando a visão de seu colega de quarto dormindo desleixadamente, a face serena, os lábios entreabertos, o peito subindo e descendo calma e compassadamente. Seu coração se aqueceu e seu rosto corou, uma sensação de desconforto crescendo ao perceber-se sentindo mais do que devia pelo amigo e ele sabia que era errado, proibido e ainda assim sentia-se tão bem, tão certo quando olhava fundo naqueles olhos castanhos sorridentes.

Contudo Todd sabia que nunca passaria disso, sensações, sonhos, sentimentos e pura amizade, e estava satisfeito com isso porque ele não queria cruzar essa linha, por nada no mundo queria perder essa amizade, perder Neil seria pior que a morte para ele.

Afastou a franja junto com todo aquele drama, acordando Neil e indo com ele para a aula.

*N/T*

Ele voltou para o quarto, sorrindo leve e tonto de felicidade, Neil era tão divertido e louco! Nunca teria coragem de jogar seu kit de escritório como ele fizera. Riu mais um pouco, jogando-se na cama, ainda com a lembrança do kit de escritório voador. Pena que Neil tivera de ir ajudar na limpeza do refeitório – teve que se limpar antes por estar bem no meio da confusão -, depois da guerra de comida que acontecera no jantar. Ficaram sem supervisão alguns minutos e uns garotos aproveitaram para terminar uma briga se utilizando da comida – horrível, diga-se de passagem – e é claro que agora estavam amargando um terrível castigo enquanto outros – que se deixaram levar pelo momento – estavam limpando a sujeira.

Talvez ele tenha cochilado, não soube precisar, mas ao acordar pode ver os olhos chocolate rindo para ele, serenos e límpidos do alto. Tornou-se vermelho num instante e, constrangido, ergueu-se, bufando ao perceber o outro começar a rir.

- Por que tanta pressa? Você estava tão fofo dormindo, acho que tava até babando... – gargalhou alto e só parou quando recebeu uma travesseirada na cara, os cantos da boca ainda curvados para cima.

- Não vejo graça nenhuma... – fez um bico inconscientemente.

- Só porque não pode ver a própria cara... – retrucou divertido, vendo Todd revirar os olhos azuis.

- E como foi a limpeza? Divertida? Para você estar de tão bom humor assim? – disse mordaz.

- Muito. Você não falaria assim se soubesse quem estava supervisionando a limpeza.-

- Quem?

- Sr. Keating!

- Oh, então deve ter sido mesmo divertida!

- E isso me lembra, tenho uma surpresa pra você! Fecha os olhos e estende as mãos.

Todd inclinou a cabeça numa expressão adoravelmente confusa, percebendo o travesseiro que antes não estava ali, atrás de Neil, piscou os azuis curiosos antes de fechá-los e estender os braços como fora pedido.

- Feliz aniversário! – riu com os dentes branquinhos a mostra, pousando um livro fino e um pouco velho nas mãos pálidas do amigo.

- Eu sei o quanto você gosta de poesia e conversando com o sr. Keating durante a limpeza ele sugeriu que eu lhe desse um livro aí eu escolhi esse, eu abri numa pagina e gostei do poema. O que você acha, gostou? – perguntou um pouco temeroso _e se ele não gostasse?_

- Isso é incrível, Neil. – os olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto folheava as páginas com frenesi, empolgado.

- Então você gostou?

- Se gostei? Eu adorei. – e num impulso abraçou o amigo, sentindo-se estranhamente aquecido e logo se soltou, corado.

-Fico feliz por você ter gostado. – disse com calma, voltando a abrir aquele sorriso luminoso – Ei, posso ler o poema pra você? Aquele que me fez escolher o livro.

- P-pode. – gaguejou um pouco entorpecido pelo sorriso do outro.

Todd inclinou a cabeça para ver o livro e seguir as palavras com os olhos. Neil aproveitou a oportunidade e começou a recitar sussurrando ao pé do ouvido do menor:

_E como as flores desabrocham,__  
><em>_E como o sol brilha,__  
><em>_Meu coração pula, grita, palpita,__  
><em>_Quando em seus olhos se perde__  
><em>_Quando em suas curvas enlouquece.___

_Vá, tome para si aquela flor__  
><em>_Porque é a lembrança que te mantêm.__  
><em>_Meu bem, as flores permanecem__  
><em>_A carne não, vira pó, esmorece__  
><em>_Vai para o além._

Terminou e ambos ergueram a cabeça se encarando de muito perto. Neil passou a língua sensualmente pelos lábios secos, o movimento sendo seguido pelos olhos azuis.

Conforme o silêncio preenchia o lugar, a tensão e uma aura envolvente os tomava, aumentando o calor e descompassando as respirações que se misturavam.

Estavam tão próximos, sem conseguirem desviar os olhos um do outro a não ser, talvez, para os lábios de ambos.

Piscou os azuis, uma vozinha insistente repetia que ele devia se conter, que nunca seria correspondido, que era perigoso demais, que ele perderia Neil e sua amizade. Virou o rosto suspirando cabisbaixo e um pouco constrangido.

O outro bufou e uma mão percorreu os fios cor de bronze para se acalmar.

- Ainda tem mais... – começou Neil.

Todd franziu o cenho em confusão e depois em surpresa ao ver um prato cheio de morangos agora nas próprias mãos, já que o outro se levantara e o pegara na escrivaninha perto da cama dele. E agora se sentava meio de lado com as pernas encolhidas, uma coxa colada na do aniversariante, perto o suficiente para apreciar uma expressão acanhada e olhos azuis tímidos.

- Você não tinha dito que amava morangos? Aí estão os morangos!

- Como você conseguiu isso? Não está nem na época! – não conseguiu parar de sorrir, levando um à boca e estendendo o prato para ele se servir também.

- Eu tenho meus contatos... – estufou o peito, convencido.

- Sei... – revirou os azuis, lambendo os dedos com vagar.

Seu coração perdeu uma batida ao ver os lábios avermelhados pela fruta, as bochechas ainda um pouco rosadas, a língua passando pelos dedos e se escondendo ao perceber-se observada. Todd pegou outro morango, mordendo e sugando distraído, tentando fingir não notar como Neil o comia com os olhos, já havia traçado um limite, decidira-se por apenas amizade, mas porque cada vez que via aquela face e aqueles lábios toda sua determinação caía por terra?

- Eu quero um pedaço. – sussurrou, tendo se aproximado inconscientemente, mirando o morango ou os lábios do outro ou talvez os dois. 

- Tem mais no prato... – Todd perdeu aos poucos o foco no morango, mais interessado na proximidade.

- Eu quero esse...

Neil fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando a fruta na mão do menor ao que Todd reagiu naturalmente, levando o morango aos lábios finos. Mordeu, lambendo talvez sem querer os dedos, sem tirar os olhos dos azuis.

Aquela aura cresceu novamente e cresceria muito mais vezes cada vez que se aproximassem, até terem coragem de jogar a precaução pela janela. E eles estavam cansados de resistirem, exaustos de desejarem o que não podiam e uma sensação ruim os tomava, como se esperar mais um minuto fosse errado, pois seria tarde demais e assim eles nunca ficariam juntos de novo.

Lento e quase ao mesmo tempo se aproximaram, os castanhos presos aos azuis. Todd já deixara o resto de morango no prato e repousou este ao seu lado na cama. Com as mãos livres pode circular o pescoço de Neil quando tocaram os lábios, primeiro com calma e depois com desespero, como se para se perder na boca um do outro.

Os corpos se tocaram, querendo se misturar, as bocas ainda coladas até Neil aprofundar desajeitadamente com a língua, fazendo o futuro poeta separar um pouco os lábios para ofegar em surpresa. Tremeram e se arrepiaram de prazer conforme o ato se intensificava, as mentes enevoadas e aquela sensação de conforto e plenitude os preenchendo, enquanto o que mais queriam era ficar assim, se beijando para sempre, mas infelizmente o ar os faltou e eles se separaram a contragosto.

Neil esfregou o nariz no do outro rindo em silêncio feito um bobo, apreciando o sorriso que nascia no canto dos lábios ainda mais avermelhados – se é que era possível – entreabertos, os olhos cristalinos como água mais escuros, as bochechas rosadas, as roupas amarrotadas e amassadas por suas mãos que ficaram passeando pelos lados do tronco pálido e de pele macia – como Neil descobrira – de Todd. Todo o conjunto era maravilhoso, perfeito, deslumbrante... Não, não havia adjetivos o suficiente ou que pudessem, em uma palavra só resumir aquela visão, esse Todd, seria só seu, não queria que ninguém mais visse esse lado dele e o deixasse assim: perdido e sem compostura, sensualmente tímido.

Neil voltou a beijar aquela boca e ambos queriam gravar aquele gosto para si, para, sempre que fechassem os olhos, impregnasse seus sentidos.

Todd relaxou, se entregando ao momento, sem saber que provavelmente esta seria a última vez que ficariam assim, juntos em carne e osso, porque suas almas já estavam misturadas, unidas e presas uma a outra.

Ele só tinha uma certeza no momento, a de que essas lembranças de seu melhor aniversário permaneceriam com ele. Estariam gravadas em sua mente e coração até ele murchar, até ele morrer. E somente assim Neil seria seu. Para sempre.

Fim 


End file.
